


The Great War

by KiKiFinntastic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, why not, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiKiFinntastic/pseuds/KiKiFinntastic
Summary: Legend tells of dark times, cringy times, where works of fiction we praised, were corrupted. By one, single site that still exists to this day.





	The Great War

Fanfiction.net induced an age of darkness, the era of cringe for thousands of years.  
Then something extraordinary happened, a light shined over the world, our god Archive Of Our Own, standing there, smiling. Welcoming us with open arms as we spam the kudos button.

It taunts us , as we get the idea; what if we kudo as a guest and member!  
We sign up, giddy as we get our new label. Like children, given the power of gods. We have been blessed, truly blessed. Delivered to salvation.

Then so suddenly, we get an idea! Google takes us on a journey, of fanfictions galore! But then, Fanfiction.net pops up! Asking where we've been, like an old lover. We explain, we had to leave. To escape the darkness you had us consumed in!

But they didn't like that! Oh no!  
They taunt, tease and torture us for all to see! We fight, and fight, and fight!  
Where is our savior? Ao3, have you gotten lost , oh dear friend...?

Why wont you save us?

Suddenly, as all faith was tossed aside, a new wave of hope appears on the horizon! For new authors have joined the battle on AO3’s side and together we shall win.

We shall fight this war! Against the darkness! Against the cringe!  
Charge men, women, and you of all genders!  
We shall fight for the expression of wonderful fiction!  
-  
To this day, I am still proud to tell this tale. As it brings a smile to my face, much as fluff does.

**Author's Note:**

> my dude , redroses and I have the wierdest conversations.


End file.
